Sleepy daze
by chloemcg
Summary: After a long hard day of trying to find a new job since he was disbarred, all Phoenix wants to do is have a nap, greet his happy and cheery adopted daughter, Trucy, and to have a quiet evening. What happens if fate has other plans? One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Ace attorney. The rights to those characters belong to Capcom and Capcom alone. I own nothing! **

**Sleepy daze.**

* * *

Phoenix Wright sighed tiredly, a hand to his forehead as he rubbed it tenderly to keep a headache at bay and he could feel his jet black spiky hair poking out at odd angles due to his stress of having to find a new job, other than being an attorney.

This was the third mouth anniversary since his disbarment. He had been feeling sort of lethargic lately and he couldn't explain why; he wasn't hungry, he was pretty thirsty all the time and all he wished to do nowadays was sleep. He hoped beyond hope that he wasn't coming down with something or else he would be in a spot tighter than a knot -a spot far tighter than the ones he would find himself in back in court.

He noticed that his eyes were heavy as he let out a deep moan of exhaustion, communicating how horrible he felt to a not listening world. He knew that he had bags sagging under his eyes but he paid them no heed, he just had to see Trucy because he had missed her like crazy since he left her in the care of his "friend" of sorts: Larry Butz.

He didn't know why he let that idiot babysit and he knew it was a decision he would more than likely regret later. He just couldn't invite Edgeworth, he was busy with his recent promotion to Chief prosecutor and Maya was too busy in the Hazakura temple whilst she was training to become a spirit medium. There was nobody he really trusted his valued treasure with.

Sleepily, he lumbered through the apartment corridors as he searched for the door of his apartment, his eyes skimming through each one to get to address that he owned. The hand that wasn't holding his head and rubbing it was holding a keyring -which was holding a multitude of different keys- that had been removed from his pocket mere moments ago.

He could hear the keys jangling in his hand as he finally paused in front of his front door.

After a long day of trying to find a new occupation, eventually finding one as a pianist in a pub of some kind, and he couldn't help but feel like he could fall over at any moment. This pub was called the Borscht bowl club and he also kind of had to find a new "talent" at the insistence of his adorable new daughter.

It was a nightmare but he succeeded and besides, he could also play poker at that place with ease...not illegally, of course.

The ex lawyer mumbled something incoherent as he fiddled with the keys in order to find the correct one to open the door but he was expecting to have a quiet night in with his beloved little young professional: Trucy.

She was the light in his life and, even though she was adopted not so long ago, Phoenix adored the child with every bone in his body and it was paralleled with Trucy. Phoenix could hardly wait to see the young eight year old's warm smile and for her to jump into his arms and excitedly wrap her little arms around his neck whilst embracing him for a tight hug.

He finally found the keys to the door and he inserted it into the lock and twisted it, allowing Phoenix entry.

But what he saw made his heart leap high into his throat.

Trucy was bouncing off the walls and she was talking so fast that she was basically speaking a different language. Her little magicians hat was laying idly on the floor and the girl's cape made it so the bouncing little girl would be a blur of pink.

She had this energetic enthusiasm in her harmful rebounding like rubber against a ceiling.

Larry stood in the midst of the chaos whilst just simply observing the erratic rush of adrenaline the little musician was feeling.

Phoenix was jolted into attention, being properly awoken by seeing the girl like this, and he yelled over Trucy's bouncing and running all over the place "W-What's going on here!?"

His own question was answered when he spotted a small wrapper on the floor. He knelt down to examine it and his eyes narrowed when he saw a whole trail of rainbow-coloured/periwinkle blue paper wrappers and there was a few chocolate smudges and some half-eaten gummy bears left on the floor.

The ex lawyer's eyes shot wide open as the pieces of this puzzle clicked together inside his head.

A sugar rush!

The former ace attorney rushed up to Larry faster than humanly possible, his eyes narrowing into deadly slits that threatened to tear the man apart whilst he gripped on tightly to the fabric of Larry's shirt and thus prompting the man to shrink back a bit in slight guilt.

"Larry, what did you do to Trucy!?" He demanded sharply, somehow removing all traces of exhaustion from his voice.

Larry gave the spiky-haired man a sheepish smirk as he silently shrugged. It was obvious that he knew exactly what he did but didn't wish to tell the enraged father. Phoenix lifted the man off his feet by gripping on tightly to his shirt and hoisting him high with a strength he never even knew he had.

Phoenix's eyes burned with the same flames they would have whenever he called out an Objection to a witness or a prosecutor in court.

He decided to get to the bottom of this right now.

Fastening his grip, Phoenix demanded "You gave Trucy sweets, didn't you?!"

Larry shrugged nonchalantly and looked thoughtful "Hmm...I only gave her a couple of sweets, no biggie."

Phoenix was flabbergasted. No biggie? NO BIGGIE!? Trucy was basically bouncing all over the place whilst running around at the speed of a runaway train and talking in gibberish. How could that, exactly, be considered as a 'No biggie'?! Honestly the young man wanted to punch his old friend silly right now but was too tired and not in the mood to go through with it.

He stared right at Larry's face which was innocent at first

He simply lowered Larry back down to his feet and bellowed with a powerful voice "GET OUT!"

"Eeek! Don't hurt me, Nick!" Larry shrieked and scrambled out of the nearest exit and slamming the door behind him. But not before slipping what looked like a bill of some kind through the letter slot.

Phoenix sighed and once again rubbed at his head whilst he tried to figure out what he should do about this.

He watched as Trucy hyperactively bounced all over the place and he knew that it was his job as the girl's dad to do something and try and get the little eight year old to calm down.

He thought long and hard on how to remedy such a horrible sugar rush and he estimated from the quantities of wrappers and how quickly Trucy was spiralling out of control that Trucy had consumed about maybe a total of maybe at least fifteen sweets.

The former attorney scratched his chin a bit as his eyes wandered skywards and he murmured in deep thought whilst he dwelled on many ideas he could use to get his daughter to calm down and recover from her sugar rush.

His eyes lit up like fireworks when such an idea popped into his head.

The hobo-dressed Phoenix jumped up high and gripped Trucy off the ceiling as she somehow defied the laws of gravity and physics by standing on the ceiling of their home. He held the struggling and bouncy little magician in his arms as he cuddled her tight against his chest, cradling her head in his palm as he held her almost like one would hold a baby.

Trucy kicked and thrashed around in her father's arms but the spiky-haired man simply persevered and continued to hold on tight to the pink bundle.

He could barely hear the girl's speed-talking over her voice being muffled due to the fact that her face was pressed against his chest.

Phoenix started to awkwardly hum a lullaby as he twisted his torso in a rocking motion whilst he continued to hold the small magician in his strong arms. His voice was surprisingly calm and barely louder than a mere whisper and he even let the melody he hummed start to sink in as Trucy slowly started to calm down.

Encouraged by this, Phoenix hummed a bit louder and rocked Trucy from side-to-side in an attempt to calm her down so she could stop bouncing everywhere like a rubber ball.

He smiled gently as he started to grow tired once more and his eyes were starting to weigh heavily over his eyeballs, trying to fight the urge to yawn whilst he murmured a melody he was just making up on the spot.

Trucy eventually fell asleep in her father's loving arms, a sweet smile on her face.

Phoenix couldn't help but smile at his adopted daughter's innocent little sleepy face as he held her in his arms and wrapped her up in her pink cape so it could be used as a blanket.

While the former ace attorney had a spare moment, he scanned the floor and he moaned in dismay upon realising that wrappers had been strewn all around the floor. The office was a mess, some of the furniture had been knocked over (undoubtedly because of Trucy's sugar rush) and there were smears of chocolate in several places.

He knew he would have to clean this all up soon but he was really tired...

"...Daddy..." Trucy's voice sounded weak and somewhat hoarse, her eyes opened a tad.

Phoenix smiled gently down at the little magician "Hey, sleepyhead, how are you feeling?"

Trucy shrugged loosely yet sluggishly "...Tired..." Then she frowned guiltily "I'm...s-sorry...for ruining...the office,"

Phoenix's smile slightly evaporated and he just couldn't resist the urge to pull her away from his chest and softly gave her a playful noogie as if to reassure her. He just couldn't stay mad as long as he had his precious little treasure by his side, she meant more to him then all the courtroom thrills in the whole entire world.

"Aw! Don't be, kiddo, it wasn't your fault." He smirked mischievously at his little girl as he readjusted her in his arms and started to cradle her again "...But I think we should both have a snooze before we tidy up things here, looking for a new job can take it outta you."

Trucy nodded in wholehearted agreement, rubbing sleepily at her eyes.

Having a sugar rush as bad as she had drained a lot of the energy she would usually save for hugging her loving adopted father. She knew she shouldn't have consumed all of those sweets and it seemed that Phoenix knew this too, she didn't say a word but the guilty expression on her face was all that the ex lawyer needed to know, using it as a guide for her true feelings.

"Trucy, even though you really should think twice before eating so many sweets at one time, I will repeat myself by saying that this wasn't your fault. Uncle Larry really shouldn't give you that much anyway..."

Trucy tilted her head to the left with her face etched with confusion.

Just what was the reason for sweeties to give her such a horrible experience? She didn't even realise that she wasn't allowed to digest too many sweeties at one time, after all she never had so many sweets in her life; although her family were famous magicians, they never gave her any sweets.

She never even knew why.

The young magician gave a deep yawn as she snuggled in her father's arms. She murmured sleepily as she started to already drift off to sleep in Phoenix Wright's loving embrace "...Daddy, would you please sleep next to me?"

Phoenix nodded with a compassionate smile. It was obvious that the young girl was exhausted from that massive rush of adrenaline she experienced, but he had a feeling that she was in for a few rough days ahead as she had eaten way too much for an eight-year-old to digest properly. She would probably get a very horrible stomach ache because of this.

Regardless, the former attorney nodded down to his new little girl and gently brushed his nose against Trucy's cheek.

"Of course, I will..." He smiled as he carried the little magician towards the bedroom, not before reaching down to pick up her little pink top hat off the floor and carrying it with the child he held.

He softly crept into an open room and went straight to bed so not only Trucy could get some rest, but he hoped to get some shut-eye too.

His body ached and he just wished to rest his eyes for at least a few hours. He knew he needed to lay Trucy down and tuck her in too so he simply did just that and climbed into bed next to the sleeping little magician who clutched her pink silk top hat as if it were a teddy bear.

As he laid down in bed and drifted off into a deep dreamless slumber, he made a mental note that he was going to have to have a stern talk with Larry later.

* * *

**A/N: Here is another one-shot staring Trucy and Phoenix. I love this father/daughter pairing because its so cute! **

**I thought about what would happen if Trucy had a sugar rush and how Feenie would have handled it. Of course, though, this is the result. I also added some fluff in here if you haven't noticed it already.**

**Anyways, please review and tell me what you all think please.**

**-Chloemcg**


End file.
